


Jealous?

by IgotItAtTheHotTopical



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Tony Stark, Doctor Strange - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Iron Man - Freeform, IronStrange, IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, Protective Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange - Freeform, jealous Stephen, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgotItAtTheHotTopical/pseuds/IgotItAtTheHotTopical
Summary: Tony is in a meeting with the Avengers and Steve happens to be there as well. But then a jealous Stephen comes in. What happens? Read to find out!





	Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first IronStrange OneShot and I wasn’t going to publish anything of them on here since I only publish my Fics of them in Wattpad but I decided to add something new on my dashboard!  
> -  
> ALSO! if you ship Stephen and Tony, go check out my IronStrange book on Wattpad!!  
> My user is (JustEditsx) 💕💕

Tony was standing by the wall, observing the meeting that Fury had ordered and quietly judging in his head. Whenever he would be in a meeting, interview, or even in a argument with Pepper, Rogers, or Rhodes he always gets lost in his own little world and thinking to himself what he could be doing at the moment to ignore all the commotion. That however, can not happen today. From what he heard this was a serious meeting, due to some Russian fellows robbing a heavy armory truck and killing innocent civilians.

While listening to Fury he noticed Steve taking small glances at him or sometimes smiling his way. Tony being the flirt that he is would smile back, but little did the soldier know it was a sarcastic smile. Tony still hadn't forgive him for what he had done, but is still trying his best to forget the incident. It was not an easy thing to do since he was his once lover and had traded him for Jesus and also left him there to die, but with small breaths and closing his eyes he calms down before having an anxiety attack in front of everyone.

"You okay Tony?" The sound of that familiar voice makes him open his eyes and noticing everyone has left already and it was only him and Steve in the room,

"Never better," He replies back,

The soldier nods his head but knows he was thinking about the past. Again.

"So what do you think of this," He jerks his head towards the screen that once had a picture of a man,

"Nothing we haven't dealt with," 

"Seems more dangerous,"

Tony only shrugs before replying, "When hasn't the mission been 'more dangerous'?" He adds quotation marks with his fingers earning a smile from Steve,

They stare into each other's eyes but Tony quickly breaks it by making a coughing noise. He knew Steve still had something for him, even if he's with someone he knows Steve has strong feelings towards him.

"I just want to make sure your up for this," Steve says making Tony looks up at him once again,

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Steve stays quiet and scratches his neck nervously. He doesn't know how to say it but knows Tony had put it together. He knew he was talking about the incident of Siberia, the attack in New York, and the snap. He then sees how Tony goes stiff and looks at him with a stern look, knowing to well he ruined the small moment they had.

"I'll be fine Rogers," 

"I-I know I was just... making sure," Steve stutters,

"Well thank you for your moral support but.. He'll be fine," The sound of a deep voice enters the room and settles behind Tony,

Steve brings his eyes towards the Sorcerer and clenches his jaw when he sees him from the corner of his eye wrapping an arm around the mechanics waist. They stare at each other intensely making the whole room hard to breathe and making Tony roll his eyes, but feeling a bit nervous when they only share daggers through each other's eyes. Steve scoffs before breaking the strong stare and looks back at Tony and quickly changing his eyes into softer ones.

Instead of replying back Steve only nods his head at Tony and walks away still feeling Stephens eyes at the back of his head. Once he was out the room Tony lets out a chuckle making Stephen snap out of his protectiveness and loosening his grip on the mans waist. Stephen then lowers his head on the mechanics head before sighing and putting his hands in his pockets.

"You did it again," Tony says with a smile,

Stephen closes his eyes and brings the shorter man closer to him before replying, "I know,"

"But I kinda like it. It's a turn on," Tony says with a smirk and turns around to face the Sorcerer,

Stephen smirks back and stares into his whiskey eyes, "Well in that case, I'll keep doing it,"

Tony chuckles and slowly removes his smile and becoming serious, he lets his hands rest on the taller mans chest. He fiddles with the Sorcerers black sweater and feeling his eyes onto him as he stares at his sweater. He looks back up to meet those breath taking eyes before replying.

"Don't worry about him,"

"Who says I am?" Stephen stares at him hard and let's his other hand rest on the mechanics waist,

Tony brings his hands on either side of Stephens perfect shaped cheeks and gently rubs his thumb on them. He knows Stephen gets very jealous and protective whenever he sees Steve near him or starts to speak to him, and he's grateful for that but there's times where he starts to have many stupid thoughts about their relationship and fearing Tony will soon go back to Steve. He still remembers when they had their first argument and Tony had left in his suit to calm down, he ended up in Peppers door and broke down crying in her arms.

They argued about why Steve was always near him or always trying to speak to him. Stephen even broke the ice that caused Tony to blow up, he asked him the one question Tony hoped he would never ask. Hoped he would never be that way, and hoped he would trust him. 'Did you sleep with him?' Is what he asked. That's all it took for Tony to blow up and start screaming at him and cursing at him for asking such a question, he never thought Stephen would think of him that way.

As soon as that question left his mouth he regretted it when he saw the hurt and anger in Tonys eyes. At that moment when he saw him fly out of their home he thought he had lost Tony forever and felt like something in his heart broke as well. Stephen drank that day, he drank like he never drank before. Bottle after bottle would be finished in one chug, and he would only use his magic to refill the glass to re-drink it again. By the time Tony came back home he was hammered and had all kinds of bottles were scattered and having tears going down his face as he sat in front of the window that looked over New York.

The sound of Tony's suit opening brought him to look behind him, and seeing Tony with red eyes staring back at him made him cry even harder and started to mumble sorry's while walking towards him. Tony grabbed him by the arm to steady him and led him to the couch before gently sitting him and hugging him tightly. They both cried in each other's arms until they both fell asleep together. Ever since that day Stephen had never said anything like that ever again, and only became more protectiveness as well with having his feelings more stronger towards him.

He promised himself he would never hurt him like he had done that night, and would only protect him and make him happy because Stephen knew he deserves as much happiness as anyone else in the world.

Tony then brings Stephens face closer until their lips meet and let's the kiss last for about a couple seconds before breaking it and looking up to his eyes. He continues to rub his thumb on those beautiful cheek bones as he stares into his blue eyes that sometimes turn green in a bright place.

"You know I love you," Tony says,

Stephen brings one hand from Tony's waist and places it on his cheek before replying back.

"You know I love you too," Tony lets out a smile before connecting their lips once again,

At first it was slow, but then Stephen started pressing harder and walking with Tony until his back touched the wall. As much as Tony would love to continue this heated moment, he didn't want to be interrupted by Steve or anybody else. Although, the feeling of being caught made blood rush down south and getting more turned on by the way Stephen was now lavishing his neck and possibly leaving red marks. The feeling of hands gripping his ass made him gasp and making Stephen easily adding his tongue inside his mouth, earning a groan from the mechanic.

Stephen then broke the kiss to go back to his exposed skin and sucking harder on his pulse, making Tony let out a whimper. He needed to get his act together before someone really does come in, then thought of Fury walking in was a complete turn off but the way Stephen was abusing his neck was bringing the mood back. With heavy breaths Tony grabs the back of Stephens head and grips his hair to force him away, Stephen growls when he doesn't feel skin on his lips and tries to chase that warmness again but was stopped by Tony.

Tony rests his forehead on the Sorcerers and takes heavy breaths to even his breathing and calming himself down. Understanding Tony's choice Stephen too calms down and breathes in through his nose before letting it back out slowly. Stephen then kisses his forehead before speaking in a calm manner.

"Okay," That's all Stephen says making Tony look at him with hooded eyes and a smile on his face,

Before walking hand in hand, Tony goes on his toes to place a small kiss on his lips. They walk out the room and head towards the Lab where Bruce was waiting for Tony to continue on their experiment with god knows what. As they get to the doors Tony turns around to Stephen to say goodbye. For now.

"I'll see you lat-," He was interrupted by a pair of lips on his,

When Stephen breaks the kiss he has a smirk on his face, he then winks before turning around without a word. Tony is confused at the sudden moment but when he looks to his left he sees Steve standing there with a hard grip on a book and looks like he had smoke coming out of his ears from the rage he must be feeling. With a groan and the roll of his eyes he yells back at Stephen who was walking down the hall.

"Seriously?!,"

"Love you," Stephen yells back before turning a corner and disappearing from Tony's view,

Tony only rolls his eyes again but couldn't help the smile that spreads on his face when he walks in the lab. No matter how much Tony tells him to not worry, he will never listen, but thats okay because later on he will show him who he belongs to and who's name he will be screaming. It'll start with an 'S', but it'll definitely not be Steve's name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this OneShot! 💕💕


End file.
